Deadly Beginning
by LethalViper
Summary: Meet Demetrious Angelis.. A simple human from Athens Greece, A trip to Italy could and will lead him to his true destiny..This is the Beginning of The Volturi's Most lethal tracker and his journey to find his one true love.
1. Fatal endingUnknown beginning

(Story about MuffinManDemi and JellyTotzJane )

( Written by - MuffinManDemi ..Published by - LethalViperBite .. )

Demetrios Angelis

**Fatal ending..Unknown beginning **

**Waking up on my 23rd birthday I expected the usual greetings from my Mother, Father and my Sisters. It was the 24th of June 1323, I was living in Athens, Greece and i had a comfortable life, living with my mother Daphne Angelis and my father Zen Angelis and my four sisters Athena, Cassandra, Selene and Thaleia. **

**I was the eldest and the only male, so it was my duty as the second male to make sure along with my father that there was food for the family, never having travelled I'd always dreamt of travelling to Italy for I had heard of a grand castle there that held the most beautiful of people, that was ran by not one but, three kings. **

**Getting ready for my day a head, my mother came to my sleeping quarters more excited than I had ever seen her, she walked over to me and embraced me into her arms. I truly loved my mother she was the kindest of women I had ever met and she was truly a beautiful woman. **

**She released me and smiled "Oh Demetrios, I have such wonderful news, For this day my boy, you will be leaving home" **

**I was leaving home? To say I was confused was an understatement, for I did not recall ever mentioning to either member of my family I was leaving. Infact I wasn't to my knowledge either. **

**I looked at her and frowned "What ever do you mean mother? I am not leaving" She looked at me and smiled "Oh Demetrios, your father and I managed to save enough money to send you to Italy, there is enough for a years rent hopefully, by then you will have a job" **

**By this time my mother was rambling but I let her go, I was in shock for I was going to Italy. I looked at her and whispered "Where in Italy mother?" She put a hand to her mouth and moved too help gather clothes "Volterra, dear Demetri" she told me as she was packing my clothes. I reached for some of my other belongings helping her. **

**I had heard of Volterra, it was in that city that the three kings of Italy lived, I couldn't help the smirk, as my mother looked around making sure I had everything the she gasped **

"**Oh dear where is your father" I shook my head at her taking my two bags and heading for my door "He is walking up the stairs now" and sure enough my father walked into the house. For as long as I could remember I've been able to tell where people are wherever whenever. I don't know why but I never told anyone of this, as it would be frowned upon and I'd be branded a sorcerer and burnt. **

**I never understood why people were so against witches and such for having a power, it would be good, wouldn't it?. Walking out to the family area I walked to my father and nodded **

"**Sir thank you for such a wondrous gift" I told my father politely. My father looked me up and down and nodded "Its time my boy you left on your own journey, for the great sea god will make sure you arrive safe" He told me. **

**Since he was a boy, my father always favored Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, he even told me with my eyes that are ocean blue during a stormy night I was blessed by Poseidon. **

**I looked at my father and nodded "Thank you sir I shall write" I told him and in truth i would. My family meant everything to me. I could not harm them in any way, I'd lose my self if I ever harmed them. **

**i made my leave,walking out to the carriage that would be a long ride to Italy,I was going to be staying in the ancient town of Volterra,The rumors of Three kings had me spell bound,I was beyond excited. **

**Climbing into the carriage with three others two women and an elderly gent,I couldn't help but smirk,Notorious with the ladies,I always got what i wanted,I was not proud of this,But it satisfied urges,Urges i could not fulfill on my back i couldn't help but close my eyes and fall into a light slumber,Dreaming of my time in Italy and what my life there would be like. **

**I must have been sleeping for a few hours,I felt a warm hand brushing over my thigh,I looked up to see the clear blue eye's of a young lady,I couldn't help but raise my brow at her,I looked about the carriage to notice we were the only two there,The woman lent forward,pressing her lips softly against the corner of my mouth,I did not know this girl,I had no intention of ever knowing her,I shook my head at her,Speaking softly "Please Ma'am .. I do not mean to offend you but this can progress no further"Watching her,She broke eye contact with me and hung her head,I hooked my finger under her chin,tilting her head up to look at me,I smiled "Do not be of shame. I am in no mood for any sorts of company,I wish to rest" Watching as she smiled softly. **

**Suddenly I felt the carriage come to a stop,Hearing the coachmen call out,The woman sighed and slipped from the carriage,I was more then fine with this,I had heard tales of women who jump on carriages and please an unexpecting male and take his money and leave him for dead,sighing in relief as the coach started moving again,I layed back against the seat and closed my eyes,Falling into a deep slumber. **

**Feeling the carriage jerk to a stop i heard the coachman call out "Volterra Italy" Sitting up i grabbed my bag and climbed from the coach,and looked around the grand city,I couldn't help but smile at the fact i had finally arrived in one of the greatest cities in Italy. **

**Hitching my bag over my shoulder i made my way towards the inn,I was completely entrapped by this city,But i couldn't help but notice that there were heavily cloaked people who stood in the shadows,Keeping my eyes on them,I continued towards the inn,I needed a room to stay in i was overly tired and need of rest,It would dark soon,I wanted to get inside and have a quick look around the city before i settled for the night. **

**Walking into the inn i went up to the innkeeper i provided him my name and gave him the amount needed for a room.I took the brass key from him and made my way up the stairs.I wanted a shower to clean and relax.I would do this before venturing out. **

**Walking into my room,I dropped my bag on the floor and had a quick look around,Walking over to the tub i poured in the water before pulling off my clothes and climbing warmth of the water instantly relaxed my aching muscles,Hanging my arms over the side of the tub i closed my eyes and allowed my mind to wander,I was finally in Italy all my dreams were slowly coming true. **

**Tomorrow i would head out and look for work.I would need to if i wanted to the wash cloth running it over my the grime and dirt from my the cloth over my body felt good. It was relaxing my muscles out a sigh,I stood from the tub grabbing a towel wrapping it around my waist as i walked over too my bag and opened it up. **

**I didn't have many clothes,Clothes in that time consisted of cotton shirts and you had the money you could get thicker shirts to keep you from the my case,I had the money,My family were well off but not to much so to make an impression on local tradesmen. **

**Pulling out a fresh pair of clothes i quickly dried myself,Letting the cool air hit my skin,it sent a chill down my spine, It was then i thought maybe Italy was a bad idea,I perhaps should have waited till the end of the year and came with father,Sighing now,Could have's and should have's mattered not now,I was here and that what mattered. **

**Tucking my money bag into the hemming of my trousers i made my way from my room,The thought of seeing the Italian night life for the first time in my 23 years was a great excitement for me.I loved looking at old buildings, I wanted to get enough money so i could build my own home,I had no intentions of starting a one felt right,I had courted many women but still none of them felt right. I just wanted somewhere to call my own,Have my sisters and their family's come to stay. **

**Walking out into the quiet street i made my way towards the tavern,It was then i was grabbed from behind,Being dragged into an ally way,The next thing i knew a fist came in contact with my me back into the wall,My body still worn out from traveling for days on end,I couldn't find the energy to fight back,I got in a few lucky shots,But not many,Fist after fist hit my body,I collapsed in a heap on the ground,Feeling ever blow to my body,Then it wasn't only fist's coming in contact with my body. After a few moments,i could feel the blood,Pouring from my head,My eyes were slowly my eyes closed completely i seen a man,Shoulder length hair looking down at me,I felt him grasp my hand whisper "Aaah,Felix..Bring him" Feeling a pair of arms lifting me from the ground,I heard someone else whisper "He is mine to change Aro" With that.. i blacked out..having taken my final breath.**


	2. Fatal Desires

(Story of MuffinManDemi and JellyTotzJane )

(Written by MuffinManDemi ... Published by LethalViperBite )

Demetri Angelis

Fatal Desire's

It seemed like hours when I felt as if my body was on fire,I could hear someone screaming,These people who had "Saved me" had in fact took me somewhere only to torture me some more,It took me a while to realize it was I who was screaming and the fire was on my skin but inside me,They had stuffed hot coals inside me,Burning me from inside out. What had I done to deserve such pain,Had I angered the gods,Surely not. I was a good son, A loyal brother. I paid my respects to the god's I even helped those who was less fortunate was this my punishment because I chose not to take a wife,To find company in more then one woman,Defiling married women,Surely not.

Letting out an ear piercing scream my entire body arched off the stone floor on which I laid,My fingers were clawing at the gravel tearing my skin from my fingers my nails had surely peeled off,I could feel the coolness of my own blood drying against my neck and hands kicking my legs as I tried to fight off the fire. I felt a cool hand press against my naked chest, an angelic voice ringing in my ears whispering "Quiet my son,For it will be over soon" Who was this man claiming me as his son,He was not my father,Zeno Angelis was my father,Not this monster who had decided to torture of my family filled my mind,Feeling the salty tears roll down my cheek as I let out a soft whimper calling for my mother.

The memories of my family was hazy I was holding on tightly to them,MY sisters,Athena,My best friend,I remember her 12th birthday,We were sat at the beach throwing stones at birds and blaming another kid,The laughs we shared and the secrets that we were able to tell one another,Like the time Athena had poured paint into fathers shoes and blamed Cassandra,But then made it out to be me,This almost made me laugh, I would have if I was not in so much damn was really the one I could always go to about everything,I would never see her again,I was about to die and I had not told gotten a chance to tell her just how amazing Italy was.

Selene she was just amazing,Such a kind heart,I remember when my mother and father introduced us to her as a looked at me full of innocents and smiled,Her fifth birthday,Shoving worms in Athena's slice of pie,what made it funnier was Athena almost at her pie,She would have if it was not for dad.

Cassandra,She was the kindest girl in the heart ached for her and it was not because of the fire,She was just so kind,She had vowed never to take a man to her bed,which made my father and I very happy,Such a honest soul,forever up in the temples praying to the gods.

All that was left was Thaleia oh sweet little Thaleia she was only 12 and she was such a tomboy,Always beating up kids who tried to fight her,The number of times ive had to break up a fight because of her was unmentionable,Luckily my parents never found out about it as it would have shamed them greatly. My parents id never get to thank them for all they had done,They saved every day for the last year to be able to send me to Italy and all that money had gone wasted,I had not been here four hours and I had been beaten to an inch of my life,I will never see them again,I could not help it I broke down.

The tears were flowing harder, I didn't think this pain could get any worse but it did,Never being able to see my family again was worse then this horrid fire that was tormenting my soul.I wanted this burning to end,Just to die already I wanted peace from this world. I could feel the fire spreading through out my body I thought it would calm but it only got worse,racing up my legs from my feet,Up my arms all through my mind,Every inch of my body was alight with fire,Or that is how it felt.

My heart began to pick up its pace,Beating viciously against my heaving chest,I was so sure my heart would explode right now I was counting on it,I could not help my screams any longs whimpering out "Please,Please ,...just Kill me" The cool hand found its way to my forehead,The voice hushed me whispering "Shh now. It's almost then end.

The end of what exactly my fucking torture,They were killing me and all they wanted was me to be quiet were they fucking crazy, I guess they would have to be I mean here I am burning in some damp hole and all this freak can worry about is my being quiet. Well fuck that I want to leave get home to my family,To my mother,My father, And my sisters,The people whom I lived for,They are what I need,I wanted to be with them now,Sat in the lounge...

The train of thought died off when I heard someone whisper.."It's almost time" With that my heart let out one last thump,My body arching from the ground,There was a burn in my throat,I could hear absolutely everything,My eyes shot open,Looking at a blond man who was carefully backing away,I felt angry at this man,He had tortured me and now he had stop he backed away as if it were I that was about to attack and torture him.I kept my eyes on him when the next thing I knew I was standing I didn't remember moving at all.

Keeping my eyes on this man,I could not help but growl at him,snarling,These sounds worried me,Should I be making these noises,Surely not.I lowered my body into a crouch,Suddenly I was hit with all these odd scents,Not like flowers or food,More like.. It was hard to describe,It was as if I was catching the essence of one mind it was crazy I know,Believe me when I could follow this.. Mind scent it led me too,This blond guy in front of me,I watched him carefully when I felt someone move beside me,Turning instantly I watched as a big brute of a guy walked in,I sized him up. I had noticed along with my eye sight a lot more of me had changed,My attitude had too. Watching as two more meant entered what seemed like a dungeon, I could not help but raise my brow at them,Stepping back slightly I shook my head,These smells would not stop,They were coming from everywhere.

Someone walked over to me and put their hand on my shoulder,Snarling I turned and bit their hand,I don't know how I did it but I managed to break from them out of the cell like room and from the building,I knew where I wanted to go and it was home,Where I wanted to be all along..I was going back to greece.I knew that blond guy was following me,But he was far behind.I was quicker and I really couldn't understand why,I was racing a million miles a hour,I didn't care what I cared about was getting home to my family.. And finding out what this burn is.


End file.
